S.M.A.S.H.
S.M.A.S.H. (Supreme Military Agency of Super Humans) is a team composed of gamma-powered superhuman individuals, formed to deal with problems which are too big for the other heroes to smash on. ".''" :—About S.M.A.S.H.. Notable Members 'Current members' *'Bruce Banner/Hulk: The Hulk is the biggest, strongest, smashing-est hero there is - the green glue that holds his crazy family-like team together. Hulk loves saving the world by smashing every alien, sea creature, and planet (literally) that tries to destroy it. He is the star of his best bud A-Bomb's web series, and just wants to show people his good intentions! *Thaddeus Ross/Red Hulk: US Army General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross used to a be a huge pain in Hulk's you know what! But as the saying goes, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em! He decided to supersize himself and join the team as Red! Just as cranky as before, Red still gives Hulk a hard time, but deep down he loves being a part of the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. - that, and his Gatling Laser Cannon. *Rick Jones/A-Bomb: Richard Milhouse "Rick" Jones has been Hulk's best bud since day one, but now he's more than a friend. He's a teammate! Transformed by a Gamma energy explosion, A-Bomb's thick, armored skin is just as strong and powerful as it is blue. And when he curls into action, he uses it like a giant bowling ball of destruction! *Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk: She-Hulk is the Hulk's action-loving cousin. She's unbelievably strong, pilots the group's heavily armed Jump Jet, and uses a pair of Gamma Gauntlets that give her fists an added energy wallop. As the most competitive member of the team, She-Hulk never backs down from a fight, arm-wrestling match, or burping contest! *Micheal Banner/Skaar: No one knows where Skaar, the savage sword-swinger, came from, but one thing is for sure...he's a Hulk. The intensity of Skaar’s war cry "Skaar Slash!" is matched only by his ferocious appetite. Although he is a great asset in the fight against evil, Skaar is just as destructive at home as he is on the battlefield. *Devil Dinosaur: The red titan known as Devil Dinosaur is an ally as much as a pet. After A-Bomb's first visit to the Savage Land, he and Red were attacked by the colossal carnivore while it was under Sauron's mind control. After swallowing A-Bomb, and Hulk making him spit A-Bomb up, Devil was freed from Sauron's control and took a liking to the Gamma powered goliaths. However, now that he's their pet, A-Bomb has some trouble getting him House Broken. Avengers Academy Students Reserve Members Vendors/Taskmasters Former Members Impersonators Mobs Wannabes Allies *The Avengers' **'Captain America' **'Iron Man' **'Thor' *'Spider-Man' *'Fantastic Four' *'Wolverine' *'Guardians of the Galaxy' *'Howling Commandos' *'Ghost Rider' *'Silver Surfer' *'Betty Ross' *'Doctor Strange' *'Inhumans' ???? Gallery Main File:Char_tv_haos_186x281_hulk.png|Dr. Robert Banner/Hulk File:She-hulk_char_tv_haos_186x281.png|Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk Enemies *'The Leader' *'Ronan the Accuser' *'The Collector' *'Annihilus' *'Wrecking Crew' *'Blastaar' *'Super-Skrull' *'Sauron' *'Dormammu' *'Maximus' *'Doctor Octopus' *'Supreme Intelligence' *'Loki' *'Dracula' *'Galactus' *'Kree' *'Doctor Doom' Recruitment History Synopsis See also External links *S.M.A.S.H. ''Wikipedia *S.M.A.S.H. Marvel Database *S.M.A.S.H. Avengers: Assemble Wiki *S.M.A.S.H. Hulk: and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. wWiki *S.M.A.S.H. Ultimate Spider-man Wiki Notes & Trivia *... Category:S.M.A.S.H. Category:Vista Verde Hero Groups Category:Marvel Universe Hero Groups